Curiosity
by TheJaureguiBandNerd
Summary: This was a request, Mary Margaret is curious about lesbianism and a certain Evil Queen helps her explore that side of herself. As always, I hope you enjoy, favorite, comment and definitely follow because I feel that this is far from over.
1. Library Findings

Mary Margaret was in the library, doing some research when Regina walked in. Mary Margaret quickly tried to hide the book she was reading, but instead dropped it, at which point Regina had already seen, and picked it up. Curious as to what secret the seemingly innocent woman was keeping from her, she read the title. "Lesbianism for Dummies" Regina was completely shocked. She arched an eyebrow at Snow and opened the book to the table of contents. "Chapter One: How to Know if You're Really Lesbian," she reads out loud. "I can explain." She starts, but nothing else comes out. "Well do tell, I'm dying to know." Regina says, smirking. "Well, it's... Ummm... It's for a friend?" Regina chuckles. "God, Mary Margaret, you are a terrible liar, you don't have to be ashamed." "Of being awful at lying? well I'm really no-" She's interrupted by Regina kissing her. Her eyes stay open and she just kind of freezes at first. When the evil queen removes her mouth from the smaller woman, she's met with frightened eyes. "Well, I guess if you didn't like that than you don't need a book to tell you this, you're straight." Snow is taken back, "Wait, who says you're just not a good kisser?" She questions. "Oh sweetie, I'm the best kisser ever, it's hard to kiss a statue though." Regina remarks, referring to Snow's lack of reciprocation. Snow somewhat lunges herself at Regina, wanting to prove that she's not just a statue, and that she could be a little less (or more, depending on how you see it) than straight. Regina kisses back, and quickly takes control of the kiss, grabbing the back of Snow's neck. Surprisingly, Regina is the one to pull back from the kiss. "Am I still not a good kisser?" "Wow. Just, wow." Mary Margaret is completely stunned at the feeling she's getting between her thighs with just that one kiss. Regina obviously knows what she's doing to Snow because she smiles, in a way that Snow has never seen before, and she's almost certain nobody else has either. David walks in and Snow panics, but Regina gives her a look that reassures her that it'll be okay. She finds some nearby books and makes a pile, being sure to hide the incriminating piece. "Oh hello David, I was just returning some books, have any you want me to drop off as well?" Regina asked, as if she hadn't just made his wife soaked. "Oh sure, thanks Regina." David said, not suspecting anything. As Regina passed, Snow involuntarily stiffened, not knowing why. "You Wanda go grab something to eat, love?" David asked. "Sure, I'm starving." She said. Just then she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, it was a text from Regina, then another. "You're thirsty too, aren't you?" "David can't satisfy your craving hun." Snow deleted both messages, grabbed David's hand, and walked to Granny's.


	2. My Place or Yours

Snow finds herself thinking about kisses when she's trying to sleep, and they aren't David's. "I know I love him, there's no doubt about that," she tells herself, "but, damn, I've never been kissed like that." She dreams about Regina doing other things she's never experienced. She wakes up, hot and bothered, like any sane person after such a dream starring such a goddess of a woman, Snow's thoughts, not mine. She grabs her phone and texts Regina "Meet me at Granny's" she puts her phone down to get ready but quickly picks it up and adds a single worded text. "Now." Regina was still awake and puts on a long, red coat on before heading out. When Snow gets there, Regina is already seated in a booth, with a cup of coffee in front of her, and one waiting for Snow. "I got your texts, what was so urgent?" Regina asks, oblivious to the way Snow has been thinking about her. "I dreamt about you." She says, blatantly. "Woah, now I thought we were past this, I am not after you, we're on the same team." It takes Snow a second to realize what the other woman is taking about. "No, Regina, you weren't ruining my life... just my... vocalchords," she mumbles the last two words, turning them into one. "I'm sorry, what?" Regina asks. Snow suddenly feels like everyone is listening in on their conversation. "Did you drive here?" Stumbles its way out of Snow's mouth. "Yeah, why?" Regina asks, completely confused. "Can you give me a ride home?" Snow asks, loudly. "Suuure, yeah I can do that." Regina responds, just trying to go along with the weird behavior she's witnessing. Once they are in the privacy of Evil Queen's car, Snow talks. "Take me to your place." She basically demands it. "Snow, what is going on? I'm honestly worried?" She lightly touches the shorter girl's arm. " I am okay, and I will explain, as soon as we are inside your house, alone." She says, sighs, and faces forward. Regina just accepts momentary defeat and drives. Once they get indoors, Snow wastes no time. She lunges herself at Regina, who catches her, their mouths connecting. Mary Margaret grabs Regina's hands and guides them to her waist. Regina happily grabs Mary Margaret and quickly takes off the jacket as well as the shirt that separated them. Snow feels exposed all of the sudden. Regina leans in to kiss her but Snow backs up. "Hold on... I'm scared." Regina's eyes change from hungry and lustful to soft and caring in a split second. "Oh, no, hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything, I am so sorry if I pressured you." Regina reaches out to touch Snow's arm but stops herself, "Can I?" She asks, and receives a nod. She grabs her and pulls her close. "I want this." Snow says, "I'm just afraid of what it means, of getting caught, and I am absolutely terrified of getting hurt." Regina studies the soft, pale face in front of her. "Well Mary Margaret, how do I know you won't hurt me? And we both have a lot on the line if we get caught, we can be careful and nobody will know." Snow nodded and leaned back into Regina's arms. She asked if they could go to the bedroom and Regina wordlessly led them up to her room. She let Snow set the pace, which was not very slow. "Regina, I wanna feel you against me." That's all the Evil Queen needed to take charge. She started removing the clothes between the two of them, and Snow helped quicken the process, but once again got nervous. "Can we umm... can we turn the lights off?" "You have nothing to be ashamed of, but yes, if that'll help you." Regina said before flicking the switch. She managed to find Snow in the dark, right where she left her. She kissed her deeply, with one hand on her check and the other around the smaller girl's waist. She guided them to the bed and told Snow to lay down. Mary Margaret did so, and took off her bra and underwear as she believed Regina was doing the same. Her thoughts were verified when she felt the woman's completely naked body come in contact with her own. Regina was on top, her elbows propping her up, she slowly kissed the woman beneath her, and snaked her hand between them. When her finger came in contact with Snow's center, she was shocked to find how wet she was. She placed her thumb flat against the bundle of nerves, causing the pale woman to shudder and grab her shoulders. "Is everything okay?" She asked, but instead of a response, she gets pulled down into a hot kiss. She begins rubbing at the sensitive nub, and slowly adds a single digit into her center. She gives a moment for Snow to get used to it, then pulls out to push in deeper, not faster, not harder, just deeper. She continues until she feels tightening. Snow is quiet, but let's out a quick "Don't stop" seconds before she starts shaking and grabbing for Regina, who does as she's told. Her body becomes limp, and Regina removes her fingers and wipes them on the sheet below them. She lays herself next to Snow, who is still coming down. Once she is recovered, she turns her body to face Regina. "That was amazing. I never knew it could be like that."


	3. What is This?

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, life has been hectic. About half way through writing a chapter, my niece decided to chuck my tablet into the toilet. As always, hope you enjoy, feel free to leave your thoughts, suggestions and whatever else you want, it really matters.

It's been going on for about two weeks now, late night meetings, early morning emergencies, whatever it takes to either not been seen, or have a nonchalant reason to be together. Regina kinda feels happier, and the same goes for Snow, who has finally began vocalizing what she likes in bed. "Lower, yes right there." She coaches Regina. Regina loves that she's cracked the woman's shell, finally getting her to speak up, she's currently got her tongue lapping up Snow's juices. She smiles at the less experienced woman's moans. She wasn't making fun of her, just adoring it. Snow squeals from being so sensitive, and raises herself from the Evil Queen's mouth. Regina halts her actions, and kisses her way up to her lover's mouth. They kiss slowly, just enjoying the feeling of it. Regina lays herself next to Snow and drapes her arm over her side. They face each other, and Snow is the first to say something. "How many women have you been with?" She asks curiously. This pulls a laugh from Regina, "Well, I've experimented... a lot, so sexually, probably about 50. But romantically, there have been 2." She strokes Snow's cheek, "Why?" She asks, squinting her eyebrows. "I was just wondering, your experienced..." Regina feels like there's more than just that. "What else is on your mind babe?" This is the first time either one of them use a term of endearment towards the other. After a moment, Snow responds, "Where would you put me?" After seeing the confusion on the woman beside her, she clarifies. "Am I the third romantic woman in your life, or just one of the many hook ups?" She almost seems hurt. "Hey, don't think like that. That is up to you, I could really get used to being here with you, like this, but I also understand you have a family, and I can't ask you to leave them." Now it's the not-so-evil Evil Queen's turn to sound upset. "Regina, I don't know what we are. I guess I just don't know what we could be either." Snow leans in to kiss Regina, trying to communicate with no words. Regina reciprocates and returns the kiss. They keep the kiss soft, slow, and meaningful. An alarm goes off and Regina groans, knowing what it means. Snow grabs her phone and shuts off the buzzing demon. "Ten minutes more?" She asks, eyes hopeful. "Fine, but you owe me." Regina smirks and throws the cover over her head and ventures downwards to reach her destination. Snow giggles as Regina nibbles on a spot on her hip line that she knows drives her wild, but Regina easily turns the joyful laugh into a most precious moan.


	4. Aren't you Bold?

"Regina!?" Snow called out in the Enchanted Forest. "I am not in the mood for games right now." Regina appeared right behind the impatient woman, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "You're late." Snow said, after slightly jumping before coming to realize who it was. "Oh no gorgeous, I've been here the whole time, watching you call out for me, all hot and bothered." It wasn't until then that Snow turned around in Regina's arms. She raised her pointer finger at the Evil Queen. "I am NOT 'all hot and bothered', I am frustrated by you not showing up on time." "Like I said, I have been here, I cloaked myself, and you are now cloaked as well." Snow smirks and wraps her arms around Regina's neck, while allowing herself to be backed against a tree. Regina begins attacking Snow's neck and she lets out a whimper. "You know what my favorite thing about being cloaked is?" Regina asked, keeping her mouth close to Snow's neck so as to tease her with her lips. "What's th-that?" Her voice hitches. "I can make you scream so loud, and nobody will even notice." If she wasn't before , Snow sure is wet now. Regina can feel that, not physically, just in her energy. Regina steps back and tells Snow she wants to show her something, and to close her eyes. Snow hears a whooshing noise and then Regina tells her to open her eyes. They are both completely undressed. Snow suddenly feels exposed and Regina steps into her, making her feel less seen, but more noticed. Regina slid her thigh between her favorite pair of creamy legs. Snow gasps at the sudden skin on skin contact, and Regina smiles at her devilishly. Just as Regina ghosted her hand over Snow's hip, they hear a familiar voice, then another. "I think we're alone" David says. They both turn to look in the direction the voices came from. "What did you wanna talk about?" Emma asks. "Your mom's birthday is coming up, I wanna do something big for her." Regina looks at Snow with a smirk on her face. "Now is the perfect time to test my cloaking skills." She kneeled down in front of Snow, perfectly lined up with her center. Snow debated on protesting, but decided not to. Regina went to work, making it her goal to make Snow scream. She was focusing on her clit, lightly sucking while flicking it with her tongue. She could hear Snow whining, and detached her lips from the bundle of nerves. "Don't hold back baby." Regina said, her mouth still close enough to brush up against the sensitive nub. Regina's voice alone made Snow moan. The Evil Queen continued her work, loving that Snow had listened and was now very vocal. David and Emma were still talking about how to make a party that'll make Snow smile. "Fuck Regina, yes!" Snow screamed, finally giving Regina what she wanted. Regina comes up and grabs Snow's hand, they walk between David and Emma, and exit the woods. "I wanna have sex in my bed." Snow tells Regina. "Well, aren't you bold." She says, before waving her hand, moving them to the bed her lover shares with her disgusting husband.


End file.
